


Day Dream

by Deanasaurus



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short fanfic, tom - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanasaurus/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is'nt really a fan fic just a short passage i wrote when i was bored!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is'nt really a fan fic just a short passage i wrote when i was bored!

*Day Dream*

lost in his stormy blue eyes,our hands intertwined in the rain.  
Its pouring down but we don't seem to care,we were lost in the magic  
of one another's soul.His breathe was mine,each beats of ours in time.  
His hands around my waist and we begin to sway.I steal a kiss  
and turn away with red rose cheeks   
he says "its okay"  
I smile and giggle ,he returns the kiss,more passionately and caring,  
butterfly kisses tracing along my jaw,neck.Nibbling at the sensitive skin.   
,we only just meet but now something's begun.  
The rain still falling, i was colder now so he take of his jacket and wraps it   
Around my shoulder before griping it tight,holding me closely and whisper   
"Will you be mine tonight?"


End file.
